


Her personal hero

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [22]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Her personal hero

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Depuis le jour où elle s'était retrouvée otage au cours d'un braquage de banque, Emily avait remis beaucoup de choses en perspective. 

La communication n'avait jamais été leur point fort jusque-là, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais après tout ce qui s'était passé, Emily avait amorcé le dialogue. Elle avait insisté pour que sa mère lui parle de son travail. Après en avoir eu un aperçu, aussi terrifiant qu'il ait été, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus. 

La conversation avait été longue et éprouvante, surtout pour sa mère, mais nécessaire tant pour l'une que pour l'autre. À présent elle comprenait mieux ce que représentait oncle B aux yeux de sa mère. Tout était si loin de la vision négative dépeinte par son père au fil des ans. Une vision à laquelle elle avait cru et s'était attachée. À l'époque il avait cru devoir choisir un camp et elle avait choisi celui de son père sans la moindre hésitation. Après tout, il était celui qui était toujours présent pour eux, qui ne manquait jamais une réunion d'école ou une compétition. 

Mais la réalité était bien plus complexe que cela. Il ne s'agissait pas tant de choisir un camp que de comprendre les choses telles qu'elles étaient vraiment. Si à l'époque elle n'avait pas le recul suffisant, c'était désormais le cas. 

Il ne s'agissait pas d'infidélité. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'amour. Il s'agissait d'une confiance aveugle et nécessaire. Une amitié qui allait bien au-delà des mots et des regards. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre comme on a besoin d'air pour respirer. Ils se reposaient l'un sur l'autre comme deux forces opposées mais complémentaires. C'était la seule façon pour eux de tenir bon face à l'adversité.

Il y avait des choses que Bosco comprenait et que son père ne pourrait jamais appréhender. Des choses qui dépassaient l'entendement jusqu'à y être confronté soi-même. Emily s'en rendait compte à présent. 

Toutes ces fois où sa mère avait refusé de parler de son travail, se réfugiant derrière des mots tels que « tu es trop jeune pour comprendre » ou plus simplement « tu ne comprendrais pas », Emily s’était sentie blessée. À présent elle comprenait. Ce n'étaient pas des mensonges. Ce n'était pas juste une façon de parler. Toutes ces fois où sa mère avait défendu Bosco contre son père et qu'elle n’avait pas compris pourquoi. Tout ce que voyait alors la petite Emily c'était une énième dispute entre ses parents et causée par le collègue de sa mère. Elle lui en avait voulu. Et elle en avait tout autant voulu à sa mère, parce qu'elle trouvait cela injuste pour son père. En réalité elle n'aurait pas pu se tromper davantage. 

Celui qui avait été injuste dans l'histoire, en fin de compte, c'était bien son père. Elle ne comprenait pas encore bien les raisons qui le poussaient à cet égoïsme, mais elle parvenait enfin à le voir pour ce que c'était. Était-il jaloux ? Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l’être. Sa mère l'aimait et le lui répétait suffisamment souvent. Était-il intimidé par Bosco ? C'était en effet une possibilité. 

Oncle B était un superhéros, au même titre que sa mère. Mais surtout, il était son héros à elle. Emily savait que la seule raison pour laquelle sa mère revenait en un seul morceau chez eux le soir, c'était parce qu'il veillait sur elle. De la même façon qu'elle veillait sur lui et faisait en sorte qu'il rentre sain et sauf lui aussi chaque jour.


End file.
